


A Promise

by sinning_cupcake



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8491597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinning_cupcake/pseuds/sinning_cupcake
Summary: Hanzo promised to show the gardens of Hanamura.Jesse promised to never leave.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Quick one shot for the feels.

His feet pressed quietly against the ground as he ran across the petal-covered road. The bow held tightly in front of him in his hands as the sharp arrow rested pointing downward. There was no one to aim at, but a good archer was always alert in case any emergency arose with no warning. It usually happened suddenly at moments when Hanzo least expected but surely predicted. And now was that time.

  
A sharp whistle of a bullet graced Shimada’s right ear making the man’s eyes dart toward its direction as he took a sharp step to shift away. His muscles tensed immediately, body twisting to aim the arrow precisely at the head of the attacker. Their eyes met for a split moment before the string rippled at the release and soon the enemy’s body hit the ground in an echoing thump. Hanzo exhaled slowly, feeling his heart skipping a beat as he had to admit that this was a close one. The man lowered his bow, looking around as to check if anyone else was awaiting the same fate at the bleeding man on the ground; then, he slowly approached the body to notice his arrow plunging deep inside the man’s skull. Shimada hummed and decided to leave it there; there was no need of making a mess since there was already a significant puddle of red underneath his head.

  
“All is quiet. For now.” A slow exhale came out with a slight hint of quivering. He wasn’t afraid, rather worried as the tranquility and silence could be disturbed by more unwanted guests that lurk in the dust of the former Shimada home. And even though this place held dark secrets deep within its history, Hanzo couldn’t bare it as he continued onward. His brown eyes fell down, studying the pink petals underneath the metal of his feet that moved his body toward the deeper side of the pastel forest. The trees here seemed endless, surrounding everything that was visible in the view of a human eye. The warm beauty of it all seemed welcoming as the soft passing breeze played with the thin silky ribbon that held Hanzo’s hair in a strict yet nevertheless perfect form.

  
But regarding the everlasting spring was not the reason the archer came here. He made a promise once and he intended to fulfill it.

  
Shimada soon reached the end of the seemingly endless pathway that ended with two trees standing side by side. The trunks of the trees were decorated in small scars from the blades and arrows that spoke of prior battles drawn by ninjas of different traits and victims of most faithful expectations. Below them, on a soft cover of blossoms, hid a pale sign with a name carved into a stone in a careful cursive along with Japanese translation underneath. It was intended to be seen by no one except Hanzo, and yet if it was uncovered, the others knew who rested here in the hollow but so tender earth.

  
“I promised once to bring you here.” Hanzo’s voice traveled softly as if connecting to the whispering shuffle of the leaves above his head. He placed his bow down against the pile nearby the stone, fingers reaching out to brush the petals away to finally reveal the grave he wished to see as much as he did not. “But that is not the way, fool.” He concluded as the tip of his thumb brushed the first letter of the name his lips were forbidden to trace, and yet he did, over and over again as memories of the sweet short past enveloped his mind.

  
“Jesse.” His tone carried over before dropping, hand reaching over to the tree trunk where a hat was hanging from a small cut branch that perfectly aligned with the grave. The man placed it in his lap as he positioned himself in front of the stone, hands gliding over the sharp angles and the smooth cover before meeting the icy metal that so reminded him of the same pleasant cold that McCree’s artificial arm left on Hanzo’s cheek every time he touched it. Slowly, the archer brought the hat upward, pressing his forehead to the top as he sat there silently, listening to the leaves hiss in the invisible wind that seemed to keep its distance away from the Shimada and grant his privacy he most needed.

  
“I will come soon, I promise. And this time I will keep it.” Hanzo muttered into the lining of the hat, nuzzling it one last time as he imbibed the distant smell of gunpowder that hit the archer with memories most strong and regretful as he tried to refuse the temptation to fall into the long hours of mourning instead of a few minutes. “I ask for you to wait.” He placed the hat away, giving the curve one last stroke with the tips of his fingers as he watched it closely, perhaps awaiting for McCree to appear in flesh and blood, take him in a warm embrace, and whisper in his funny accent things that Hanzo wished to hear most.

_  
I’m not leaving anymore._

_  
I’m here, it will be alright._

  
I love you, Hanzo.  
  
But he will not come, and thus the archer will sit back, awaiting the moment when he can feel that cold hand pressing against his right cheek, lips intertwined with a warm envelop of the other’s, and eyes closed regarding the darkness because he knows. He knows that the other promised to never leave his side, even in death.


End file.
